Aku Akan Memaksa
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Mereka pertama kali bertemu sekitar depalan tahun lalu, sehabis hujan di musim panas, berteman tenggerek yang bernyayi. Dan kesempatan kedua bertemu kembali tak mungkin disia-siakan. / OOC, BL, UkaTake, RnR / #IHFE2016


Hari itu merupakan salah satu hari di musim panas, dengan tetesan air yang jatuh perlahan dari genting sehabis hujan. Bukan hari spesial di bulan Juni sebenarnya. Tidak ada perayaan apapun, tapi entah bagaimana seperti ada puluhan kembang api yang meledak. Di hati Ukai Keishin muda.

Awan abu-abu bekas hujan menyingkir, memperlihatkan warna biru di langit. Pada jam bulat besar taman, waktu menujuk celah diantara angka tiga dan empat. Tenggerek masih bernyanyi.

Keishin mencengkeram seragam hitam tim volley kuat-kuat. Pelukan pada bola di tangan mengerat. Mata membulat, memamerkan tekat. Keishin bergeser beberapa langkah, mendekati pemuda lain yang sejak hujan tadi berteduh bersamanya di depan toilet pria.

"Kau basah." Keishin membuka pembicaraan, suaranya bergetar.

Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Hmm, hujannya sangat tiba-tiba."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Keishin membuka resleting tas miliknya. Mengeluarkan handuk dan kaos biru polos. "Kau bisa pakai ini dulu."

Pemuda itu tertegun lalu tertawa ringan. "Tidak perlu. Bukankah kau dari Tim Volly?"

Keishin menelan ludah lalu mengangguk. "Ada latih tanding di dekat sini. Karena aku terlambat jadi tertinggal rombongan." Keishin memaksa pemuda yang tak diketahui namanya itu untuk menerima handuk dan kaosnya. "Pokoknya kau pakai saja. Dan itu masih bersih kok. Aku sudah terlambat."

Keishin berlari tergesah sampai tak sempat menghindari genangan air dan celana olahraga berwarna hitamnya terciprat. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan toilet tersenyum dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

.

Karasuno berhasil mendapatkan momentum. Skor sementara 19-24, _serve_ tanpa rotasi milik Shimada cukup berperan. Keishin sebagai _setter_ tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan. Walau hanya latih tanding, mereka harus mengeluarkan semuanya demi menilai kemampuan mereka sendiri. _Libero_ berhasil mendapatkan bola yang dikembalikan dengan _block_ tim lawan, mengarah langsung pada _setter_.

Keishin menerimanya dan melemparkan bola ke udara, bola mengambang pada titik tertinggi di pukul dengan kekuatan penuh dari _Ace_ dan berhasil melewati _blokers_. Skor bertambah, mereka memenangkan pertandingan pertama. Karasuno bersorak untuk kemenangan pertama hari ini atas Nekoma. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari bangku penonton menarik perhatian dari semua pemain –bahkan pelatih. "Pertandingan di Tempat Sampah" begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Saat itu, Keishin melihatnya. Pada salah satu bangku penonton, pemuda dengan kaos biru polos dipeluk oleh seorang gadis yang juga tak dikenalnya.

Setelah kemenangan itu, tak sekali pun Karasuno mendapat kemenangan pada latih tanding hari itu.

 **.:================:.**

 **Disclaimer :  
Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi  
Aku Akan Memaksa by Yun Ran Livianda**

 **Genres :  
Romance**

 **Warning :  
OOC, Boys Love, dll aja biar cepet #der.  
Kesalahan jelas pada Author-nya #ngekk**

 **.:=============:.**

Tidak adanya pelangan dan suhu yang dingin membuat Keishin duduk malas di samping penghangat sambil merokok. Bir kalengan sudah diminum setengah isinya berteman beberapa nota yang belum dicek karena malas. Salju di luar yang turun dengan perlahan membuatnya mengguap.

"Aku ingin tidur." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

"KEISHIN-KUN! KEISHIN-KUN!"

Sang Ibu dari arah rumah memanggil namanya panik. Keishin bergegas menghampiri. Rokok dicelah bibir terjatuh begitu saja ketika mendapati kabar jika Sang Kakek tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

.

Ukai muda menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, dan pada akhirnya ia harus bersin lagi. Akan jadi berita buruk jika ia sampai kena flu, dan sialnya dia memilih obat yang kurang tepat untuk diminum. Dia mengantuk, padahal sedang menyetir.

Sudah hampir sebulan kakeknya menginap di rumah sakit, dan sekarang dia harus mengantarkan makanan untuk ibunya yang berjaga di sana. Kakek Ukai tidak sakit parah, tapi tidak ringan juga. Apapun yang terjadi dokter menyarankan kakeknya untuk berhenti menjadi pelatih dan mulai istirahat.

Singkatnya, usia Kakek Ukai sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak sesuka hati.

Keishin keluar dari mobil sambil bergidik. Baru menutup pintu, dia bersin lagi. Haruskah dia memeriksakan diri? Tapi bukankah hanya flu biasa? Pileknya juga baru mulai tadi pagi. Lagi pula dia sudah minum obat tadi –walau salah pilih yang ada obat tidurnya.

Ah, setelah ini dia harus cepat pulang dan tidur. Denyut-denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya masih belum hilang.

Hari ini tidak turun salju tapi suhu masih dingin, bukankah sebentar lagi musim semi? Harusnya beberapa minggu lagi bunga plum pertama mekar.

Keishin berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, melewati beberapa orang yang duduk memenuhi kursi di ruang tunggu. Ah, suhu di dalam sini lebih hangat, dan tentu saja terasa lebih nyaman –abaikan soal kerumunan dan wangi obat-obatan.

Ia berjalan mantap melewati kolidor menuju kamar rawat Sang Kakek yang sudah dihapal. Sebelum memasuki kamar ia bertemu ibunya yang katanya ada urusan sebentar dengan bagian administrasi.

Di dalam kamar, Kakek Ukai sedang berbaring dan menutup mata. Keishin sempat mengira mantan Pelatih Karasuno itu tertidur.

"Apa masih sakit?" Ukai muda duduk pada kursi di samping ranjang. Matanya melirik ranjang di sebelah kakeknya yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya pasien di samping Kakeknya sudah diijinkan pulang, apa Keisin boleh menumpang tidur sebentar disana?

Kakek Ukai menyeringai. "Kenapa? Mau gantikan sakitnya?" Keishin berkedip lugu. "Kalau harus dirawat aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana nasib anak-anak itu kalau aku berhenti melatih?"

Keishin menurunkan alisnya, ibah. "Ini semuakan juga karena Kakek melatih lagi. Bukankah dulu dokter sudah menyarankan untuk berhenti?"

"Aku memang sudah berhenti. Tapi- bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Melihat anak-anak itu tetap berlatih tanpa ada yang membimbing, seperti ada yang meremas hatiku."

"Kakek kasihan pada mereka?"

Kakek Ukai menatap lekat cucunya. "Bukan kasihan, tapi mencintai. Aku mencintai bola volley Karasuna, aku mencintai pemain-pemainku. Nanti kalau kau jadi pelatih, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Keishin menyeringai lebar. "Aku mana mau jadi pelatih, aku masih suka bermain."

Kakek Ukai tertawa meremehkan. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Pintu ruang inap yang terbuka diketuk. "Pelatih Ukai." Sesosok pria yang memakai kacamata masuk, rambutnya.. keriting? Ditangannya membawa sekeranjang buah. "Pelatih Ukai, saya datang berkunjung."

Kakek Ukai mencoba untuk duduk bersandar dibantu oleh Keishin. "Oh, _sensei_. Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot. Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?"

Keishin yang tadi membantu kakeknya duduk mengambil kursi lagi dan duduk di sebelah tiang infus kakeknya, sedang tempat yang tadi diduduki pria yang baru saja masuk.

"Mereka saya liburkan tapi tetap saja, sebagian masih sering datang untuk berlatih." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mungkin yang disebut mencintai bola volley itu memang ada."

"Oh, jadi anda pelatih tim yang baru?" Keishin ikut memasuki pembicaraan.

Pria itu tampak terkejut saat melihatnya. "Ma-maaf." Sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaan orang lain. "Saya Takeda Ittetsu, pelatih sementara Karasuno." Pria itu menunduk untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"O-oh. Saya Ukai Keishin." Keishin ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Takeda _sensei_ menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ukai?"

Kakek Ukai tersenyum sampai memamerkan deretan giginya yang masih lengkap. "Dia cucuku."

Takeda _sensei_ terlihat sangat terkejut. Pria itu memperhatikan Keishin tanpa berkedip. Lalu senyum menggembang dibibirnya dan terlihat sangat manis. "Ukai- _kun_ , 'kan?"

Ditempatnya, Keishin tersipu. Oh, bukan. Itu flu-nya bertambah parah dan sekarang dia pingsan –demam.

.

Keishin menatap lurus ke depan, seolah menembus wajah kasir. Dia kesal stok rokok _favorite_ -nya kosong. Gadis yang berjaga memamerkan senyum terpaksa. "Ya sudah. Berikan aku rokok yang bungkus merah itu saja."

"Baik." Sang kasir berbalik untuk mengambil rokok pada rak di belakangnya. Diam-diam gadis itu menghela nafas. Akhinya, setelah sekian lama pria ini memilih juga.

Keishin membayar tagihan dengan wajah kesal. Sambil menunggu kembalian ia membuka bungkus rokok dan menyelipkannya di celah bibir, tapi baru dinyalahkan setelah Sang Ukai muda keluar dari toko.

Ia baru saja bergantian dengan ayahnya untuk menemani Kakek Ukai. Sebenarnya keadaan Kakek Ukai sudah membaik, tapi dokter masih belum memperbolehkan untuk istirahat di rumah. Keishin mulai berpikir jika sakit punggung kakeknya itu parah, bukan sakit biasa.

Baru saja ia melangkah ke lapangan parkir, suara kesakitan dan teriakan panik terdengar ditelinganya. Tertarik, Keishin menghampiri.

Di samping toko ada lapangan volley. Beberapa bocah meraung memeluk seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh. "TAKE- _CHAN_! HUWWEEEEE!"

Orang itu duduk. Kacamatanya miring hampir jatuh dan hidungnya berdarah.

"TAKEDA _SENSEI_!" Keishin berlari menghampiri. Mencoba menolong pria yang terlihat hampir pingsan itu.

Takeda mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tersenyum paling manis ketika sadar anak-anak yang bermain dengannya menangis. "Yosh, yosh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi setelah itu, Takeda benar-benar pingsan.

" _TAKE_ -CHANNN."

.

Bukannya ingin dicap tidak sopan, tapi Keishin benar penasaran dengan rumah Takeda _sensei_. Setelah anak-anak berteriak panik tadi, mereka meminta bantuannya untuk membawa Takeda pulang. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi akan sangat terasa besar jika kau tinggal sendiri. Dan sepertinya Takeda _sensei_ memang tinggal sendiri.

"Ukai-kun?"

Keishin terperanjat dan kembali duduk di atas bantal ketika Takeda _sensei_ menghidangkan teh dan kudapan.

Hidung Takeda _sensei_ diplaster. "Terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Keishin mengangguk sopan. "Saya hanya menolong. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, tadi _sensei_ sedang melatih anak-anak bermain volley?"

Takeda _sensei_ mengangkat kedua tangan dan buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak." Pria itu tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sedang belajar pada anak-anak itu. Ternyata volley tidak semudah kelihatannya, ya?"

Keishin mengerjap lucu, heran. " _Sensei_ , belajar bermain volley?"

Takeda mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain volley, tapi harus menjadi pelatih. Jadi aku berpikir untuk belajar walau sedikit. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu sesakit apa menerima bola dengan wajah. Hahaha."

Keishin tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sisi lain dari _sensei_ yang baru ditemuinya dua kali ini. "Ah, _sensei_ tinggal sendirian?" Ukai muda mencoba mencari topik.

Takeda _sensei_ mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki adik, tapi dia sedang di Tokyo." Takeda melihat fotonya bersama Sang Adik yang tertempel di dinding. Keishin mengikuti, lalu memiringkan wajah ketika merasa tak asing dengan dua sosok di dalam foto. "Sejak orang tua kami bercerai, dia sudah tinggal di Tokyo bersama ayah. Jadi setelah ibu meninggal aku tinggal sendiri." Senyum bernostalgia menghilang. "Oh, iya. Ada yang harus- tunggu sebentar Ukai- _kun_."

Keishin merasa percuma mengangguk karena pada kenyataannya Takeda _sensei_ sudah menghilang. Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru mendekat.

Takeda sudah kembali di atas bantal duduknya. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan _laundry_ pada Keishin. "Ukai- _kun_ , terimakasih banyak. Tapi maaf baru ada kesempatan mengembalikannya sekarang."

Ukai mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Awalnya ia biasa saja, namun ketika ingat dengan handuk putih dan kaos biru polos itu matanya melebar bahkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "I-ini!"

"Kejadiannya sekitar delapan tahun lalu, di Tokyo. Sudah lama sekali 'kan, Ukai- _kun_." Takeda tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar bahagia. "Waktu itu aku sedang mengunjungi adikku dan dia mememintaku untuk menemani menonton latih tanding antara Karasuno dan Nekoma."

" _Se-sensei_.. Jadi, Anda?" Wajah Keishin terlihat shock.

Takeda khawatir melihat wajah Keishin yang pucat. "Ukai- _kun_ , apa aku mengejutkanmu? Maafkan aku."

Keishin tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Aku terkejut, sangat." Keishin meremas kaos itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu."

Sekarang Keishin mengerti mengapa Takeda berbicara formal padanya hanya ketika mengenalkan diri untuk pertama kali sewaktu di rumah sakit. Keishin cukup heran karena setelah itu Takeda _sensei_ cukup santai ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengenalimu waktu di rumah sakit. Tapi setelah Kakek Ukai berkata jika kau cucunya, barulah aku sadar jika itu kau." Takeda benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia, sama seperti Keishin.

Tapi.. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah aku? Maksudku- kita tidak saling kenalan ketika di taman."

Takeda mengangguk sekali tapi sangat mantap. Mulai muncul semburat merah dipipinya. "Itu karena aku merasa bahagia ketika melihat permainanmu." Tanpa alasan yang jelas Keishin ikut tersipu. "Karena itu aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Aku meminta adikku untuk menanyakan dirimu pada pemain Nekoma –adikku sekolah di Nekoma. Tapi aku tak menemukan kesempatan untuk mencarimu."

Melihat wajah Takeda _sensei_ sekarang, mengingatkannya pada kenangan waktu dulu. Dadanya kembali berdetak kencang dan di perutnya seperti ada banyak kembang api yang meledak.

Keishin ingin memeluk handuk dan kaos yang ada di pangkuannya. "Dulu _sensei_ belum memakai kacamata?"

Takeda mengangguk. "Dulu, Ukai- _kun_ terlihat lebih pemalu."

Keishin kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan senyuman lebarnya. Tapi kekehannya terdengar jelas.

"Ukai- _kun_." Ketika Keishin mengangkat kepalanya, Takeda sudah memasang wajah serius. "Jadilah pelatih Karasuno. Jika kau menolak aku akan memaksa."

Keishin mengerjap.

 **FIN**

 **Memaksa dengan cara? Masuk kamar berdua #digampar**

 **Kalo penasaran ama kelanjutannya, langsung puter Haikyuu Season 1 aja.. Kan itu Take sensei maksa banget! Hahahaha..**

 **Hastaga, saya puas dengan ff ini. Sangat!  
Jadi untuk event ini, kan saya kebagian jatah Ukai-kun. Saya nulis 2 story sebelum ini dan semuanya mengecewakan. Saya hampir putus asa buat publish tepat waktu.**

 **Dan ff ini? Ff ini baru saya ketik tanpa imajinasi jam 4 sore tadi. Gilaaaa…  
Ternyata menulis tanpa ide itu bisa loh, karena idenya datang pas kita ngetik. Saya pengen kayang sekarang. X"D**

 **Dari pada ff yg lain saya emang puas dengan ff ini, maaf jika readers tidak merasa terpuaskan.**

 **Saya pengen curhat dong, tentang hal yang bikin saya susah buat nulis.  
Fandom Haikyuu masih sepi –mungkin karena baru- dan ff dengan karakter Ukai Keishin di ffn Indo itu nggak ada. NGGAK ADA! *nggak nyantai***

 **Dan saya bersyukur bisa kelar nulis.. Kalo ada kesempatan saya mau ah nulis di Haikyuu terus. Hahahaha..**

 **Nah, ff ini abal karena ditulis tanpa persiapan. Terlebih saya payah kalo soal koreksi typo. So, please jangan kecewa dengan semua kekurangan yang ada. Review, Favo and Foll saya nantikan..**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir..**

 **See yeah!**


End file.
